True Summoners
by Jade Clover
Summary: zidane and garnet go on a jorney to find out the true meaning of there lives accomanied by Vivi who is confused about his very existence as a knowlegable being join these guys on an amazing adventure to get away form the evil queen--very old not finished
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 But I sure wish  
  
True Summoners  
  
Chapter one: The plan  
  
Zidane walked down the hallway to the lower deck of the airship. It was dark and he couldn't see. He found a candle and lit it. Marcus stepped into the room. "Hey, Zidane, the meeting's about to start without ya." He said. "Yeah? Sorry I had a little problem getting down here." Zidane looked at his bandaged tail. Marcus laughed. "Ok common monkey boy." He took Zidane by the shoulder and led him in the room. Zidane took a chair and sat in it. "All right blokes," said the leader of the Tantalus. "We're almost to Alexandria now. Now you remember the plan right?" The group gave him a confused look. "Fine I'll explain again." He took out a sheet of paper "Right! Ok. What we do is get there and start the play 'I want to be your birdie' then wile that's happening Marcus you slip a little sleeping weed into the princesses drink. Then Zidane-" "I take the princess onto the ship and while the fire works are going off " "That's right then we all get in and sail for Lindblum and to Regent Cid." "Captain Baku! We are reaching Alexandria now sr." "Great," Baku said "lets get to work.  
  
I know its not very long and I know its kind of a lot like the game but don't worry I will change it around I just thought I would start were garnet is stolen so hold on and give me you thoughts. Zidane-Aimee what are you doing Aimee Rain-what do you mean Zidane-your stealing the story Aimee Rain-no I swear I will change it around Zidane-you better! 


	2. A Willing Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own ff9 for your information. But if you keep asking me I might say I do. ^__^  
  
Chapter 2: A Willing Princess  
  
In Alexandria a small boy stood by the fountain of the opening gate. He had heard that a play was going on at the palace and he was given a ticket to go. The boy liked plays. When he got to the ticket booth he handed over his ticket. "Wait," the man said "Sorry sunny but this ticket is a fake." "It's fake?!" The boy asked. "Yup, fake. Sorry kid" The boy walked away from the booth. What was he going to do now? He couldn't go home he had no home to go to. He walked down a narrow back street. Just as he turned a corner he ran into something. "Hey kid watch out." Said a squeaky voice. The boy looked up and saw a rat kid. "Sorry" He muttered. Hey I heard the man say your ticket was a fake." The rat kid said. "If you be my slave for a wile I can get you to the show." The boy looked at the rat kid "Sure I guess" He sighed. "I'm Puck" the rat kid said. "Vivi" said the boy. They shook hands and Puck helped Vivi up. "Well come on then slave take this ladder." Vivi grabbed the ladder and followed Puck. He stopped at a house. "Put the ladder down here." He said and Vivi did so. They climbed to the top and walked on the roof of the house. "Follow me." Puck said. Vivi did, though very carefully. He didn't much care for heights. They traveled together for a wile when at last they came to a house that surveyed the theater. ***** Zidane stood backstage. His friends were getting into costume. But his job was the princess. He departed carefully and quietly. Climbing up some stares he came aware that a door was opening. Before he knew what to do a beautiful girl rushed into him and they both fell over. He stood up and helped the girl to her feet. "Oh" he said "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He looked down into her face. She was indeed beautiful. With black hair the color of crow feathers. She had one blue eye one green eye. This girl was a summoner. The boys never told him the princess was a summoner. What did it matter? He was sure she wouldn't win if they were to fight. But it was going all wrong what about slipping her the sleeping weed. Oh well he will have to wing it. "Hi" he said not letting her pass. "Who are you and what are you doing up here." She asked. "I might just say the same thing." Said Zidane. "That is none of you concern." She said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into such a beautiful rose as you." Zidane said quickly thinking. Damn that was corny. He'll have to make up for it. "You took my breath away when you ran into me. Sorry if I startled you." "I'm fine." She said. "I have to go." Oh no he has to hold her back. What to say? What to say?! "What is your name?" He asked her. "Good bye" she said and ran away down the stairs. At that minute Marcus was coming up to help. He stood aside and let the girl pass. "No, Marcus, that's the princess. Follow her." Cried Zidane and they both ran after her. They ran up and down millions of staircases. Zidane got separated with Marcus when he ran up into a tower. At the top of the tower the princess stood on the edge of the stone. She looked at him hair blowing in the wind. And then she jumped off. But of course Zidane went after her grabbing onto a cable that attached the lights. He ran after her as they reached the ground into a room where she stood crouched by a table. "You don't give up easily do you?" She asked hardly panting. "What can I say?" Zidane said "there is just something about you." She smiled. "I must know what a pretty girl like you is doing running all over this castle." He looked at her quizzically. "If you must know." She sighed "I am princess Garnet and I was running away." Zidane acted surprised. "But why?" he asked "it's complicated" she said after a pause. "Listen will you do me a favor?" she looked at him with those big eyes. "Anything." He said mentally slapping himself. "Will you kidnap me?" "What?" Zidane asked. "I need to get away from this place and I would really appreciate it if you kidnapped me. You are with those play actors aren't you." She gave him a look. "Well I am but-" "Oh please I need to leave." "Princess," Zidane said grabbing her hand and getting down on one knee. "I will do my best in kidnapping you.  
  
hey people I made it longer for you I hope you like it I will kind of make up my own stuff from here. Please give me your reviews. Thank you The True Fire Goddess I really appreciate your review. And I love your name. lol. Well every one thanks again. 


	3. The Getaway

Chapter 3: the getaway  
  
They heard a knock on the door. The princess jumped but Zidane held tightly to her hand and stood up. He opened the door. Marcus came in and the princess jumped again.  
  
"Don't be frightened it's only Marcus but with that face I would probably be scared myself."  
  
"Hey that's not fare I wash my face every day." Marcus said.  
  
"We have no time" Zidane said "we have to get the princess out of here." He rushed the princess past a stunned Marcus and headed down the hall way, stopping at the sound of voices.  
  
"I think they went down here"  
  
"No I'm sure they went this way."  
  
"Damn you stupid knights I am the commander and you will do what I say and go were I go. If I say Princess Garnet is this way she is this way."  
  
"Yes sr."  
  
"Aye, Aye sr."  
  
"Damn their coming this way. Come with me" and rocketing past a confused Marcus they headed for the air ship.  
  
Just as they were leaving the hall, a stocky knight barged in.  
  
"GET THEM" He cried and Zidane could only guess that this knight was the commander.  
  
The commander rushed after them with his armor (witch was way to big for him) slowing him down.  
  
"Oh no!" the princess yelled "Its Steiner, he's in charge of watching over me" "Don't worry" Marcus yelled pushing her out the door "I'll distract him."  
  
Zidane grabbed the princess and ran into the next hall into a room out of a door down another hall and out of a door into the garden. He ran to the ship were the play was taking place.  
  
They slipped into a side door and stopped. There in front of them was Bellatrix the Queen's first in command.  
  
There I wrote again I m sorry it took so long for me to do so but its not like many of you have read my story any way but please if you have please review it I would be most most grateful thank you. 


End file.
